A Trident of Sea Folk
by sick-imp
Summary: Tells the story of Rames, a young demi-god, meeting the sea-people for the first time, ending in tragedy at the hands of a sea-girl and Taga, his Trader foster-father seeks revenge for his son's wounds. Side-story of my main story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a side story to my main story, where it depicts Rames, who's a demi-god, being born and his conflicts with the gods and kingdoms of men. Feel free to review however, this is my first story so there will be mistakes and things you will not understand at first. The main story is being heavily redone and first chapter of that will be done soon. Thanks and enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is a mature story with NON-CON, sexual themes, violence, witty humor, and other nefarious things!  
><strong>

Consequence: The Unique Boy

Chapter 1:

_Rames meets the sea people_

The sun rose slowly over the sea casting its sparkling coat that gently flowed over the shore. Songs sung by wavering voices were carried on the wind and created a beautiful melody in harmony with each of the waves. Rames, now 18, looked out solemnly to the horizon where the sea people danced on top the waves to greet the sun. He walked slowly down the beach, occasionally inspecting a shell, soft sand giving way beneath his tall, muscular frame. The last of his childhood could be seen in how wide his eyes were, framed by a face that was bronze and masculine, from the straight nose to the strong angular jaw. His brow furrowed with a look of longing for his blood sang that he should be with them but fear of the ocean held him back. Their songs reached a climax when the orb was full above the horizon and abruptly stopped; whooping, they dived back into the water twisting in the air.

He was startled by the appearance of a sea girl dragging herself out of the tide, crawling desperately to avoid the waves that would pull her back in. She was about twenty feet away and he could hear her harsh breathing over the waves, her long emerald hair obscuring her features. Once on the dry sand, she pulled herself up and sat staring at the sunrise, her long, thin, webbed, hands resting in her lap. Rames walked slowly over to her so not to startle her and whistled to gain her attention. Her head whipped about and she screeched a warning but sat still, huge ebony almond eyes staring deep into him. She gracefully stood up and circled him, feeling his body from running her hands across her shoulders to cupping his buttocks and up and down his thighs. He stood still, not sure whether this was a part of her customs or if she was seeing another species for the first time. The black claws gracing the tips of her fingers glided gently over him and forced him to raise his head so she could examine his neck.

"What is this horn crowning you? You are not human. Yes, something powerful, something beautiful, and something I want." Her voice was what female whales would sound like if they could speak; soft and crooning. "You can see it?" Rames stepped back, she frightened him and she was powerful if she could see through the enchantment. "Do you take me for a fool? Who do you think gave the humans the secrets of water? Now it's time for something in return… yes but what would be most perfect something to last, something powerful!" Her voice became shrill and hurt his ears but softened to almost a whisper at the end. Her hands stroked his horn, her claws clicking on the ridges and she leaned her forehead against his.

"You feel of the waters, son of the sea, yet seek no part in the dance of the waves?" Rames bowed his head, not wishing to reveal his fear of the ocean and her, gasped. Her legs looked human but it had ended at the ankle, from then on was huge, ribbed flippers acting as feet, the ends curled in. 'So that's how she can walk around without falling, by curling the ends of her flippers so not to lose balance,' he thought, 'if she can do that she can then and I won't be able to get away. "Is it my fins that cause you such apprehension?" His head snapped back up, stammering his apologies, "Th-th-that's not it, water daughter! I merely was fascinated by them…" Her laughter sounded like bubbles and dolphins cries melded together, tracing his jaw with a claw, she kissed him. The kiss, tasting of salt water and sweetness, made him groan as warm sensations spread throughout his body. The kiss soon became very thorough and his nicked his tongue on something sharp causing it to bleed and he pushed away. She gave him a wide smile, revealing a row of sharp teeth, flat molars as he gazed back in fear. Blood dripped down her chin and a long gray tongue swiped it up and embraced him tightly, gripping his buttocks and felling him. Her knees clasped his waist and he struggled to get away but only dug himself deeper into the sand. "Please let me go!" He shouted trying to push her off but his curse made the efforts in vain and she encircled her arms around his head. He saw that she had very small breasts with black nipples and that her skin seemed to be a mixture of scales and rough skin that shimmered in the sunlight. She held his head close and whispered in his ear, "Mate with me and give me a child then I shall let you go."

Rames knew he could not get away otherwise and yielded to her request. It was his first time and with a water daughter of all things, it seemed like a great injustice to him. She tore open his tunic with claws making him and licked him from neck to navel. He cried out in pain, her tongue was rough like a cats and she licked his cuts, lapping up the blood. Shivering in fear, he wanted to curl up in a ball and pray she would leave him alone. She laughed and ripped her claws down his arms, he screamed and tried to resist but she was so heavy. She scooted off him and pulled down his britches, "I leave you with some clothes now eh? I know how prudish you humans are! Ha-ha, why so weak boy? There is great power within you! I see it, I smell it, I taste it, and I want it!" She crawled back over him on all fours and two flaps unfolded themselves from her groin to her thighs making Rames try to struggle even more. She whispered into his ear, "Inside is much softer than the outside; you will grow hard and large for me!" "Please stop!" Rames screamed and she slapped him, clawing his face. One webbed hand covered his mouth and the other stimulated his manhood, poising it at her entrance. Sensations shot through making him groan and his body lax, soon he was hard enough for him to enter her. He cried out as she pushed herself on him and began to move back and forth slowly, throwing her head back and moaning. "Ah you grow even bigger! You are very big! Good! Good!" She cried out moving faster. Rames closed his eyes and moaned, feeling his body spasm from the pain and pleasure mixing together. A few minutes later they climaxed together and she rolled off of lifting her arms to the sun, "You were good but I had to do everything for you, shame. I know why, I know, somebody hates you! It binds like a black eel, sapping your strength. Ha-ha, good for me, bad for you!" She laughed manically.

She made clucking noises that sounded like knocking seashells afterwards and stroked her belly, gazing lovingly at it while Rames lay on the sand, gasping, with his tunic in bloody shreds. A horn sounded in the distance; 'It's Taga! I've been gone too long," he thought, "thank the gods!" The water daughter spun in alarm at the sound of men shouting followed it and hissed in vexation before diving back into the sea. He tried to pull his britches back up and nearly fainted, staring at the horizon cursing that sea-witch.

Taga came on top a beach soon afterward to find Rames lying numb with pain, covered in bloody cuts and sand. He ran down the dune, shouting, and cradled Rames's head in his hands who looked back up in tears. "Boy, who did this to you?" Taga's voice was rough from anger and pain that his foster son was in such a state. "T-taga," a sob breaking his voice, "a sea-girl, she wanted, she wanted…" "Shhhh boy, don't speak of it if it pains you so." He said gently and looked down at Rames britches and saw that he had tried to redress himself but was still visible. Rage welled up, some crazy sea-bitch raped him, with his weakness, how in the hell was he supposed to escape! Guilt followed soon after as he didn't think to send somebody to keep an eye on Rames. The boy had insisted on being left alone, he wanted to respect that, every man needed his own space to grow. The rest of the caravan guard gathered around him and Taga ordered men get blankets and a stretcher and to get the healer ready.

Taga kneeled and scooped up bloody sand in his hand. Tossing it in the wind he noticed that small clumps remained stuck to his hand which he rubbed off with some seaweed. The sea people were greedy, coveting jewels and power above all else; they were responsible for the extinction of the fish folk. They were one of the gods' first experiments, an abomination with gaping mouths, huge milky eyes, and scaled bodies. Though ugly, they were peaceful creatures and herbivores that always lent a helping hand to sailors in need. Legends say that the sea people were humans once who lived on a barren island where storms raged constantly. The people prayed to the sea for protection from the winds and the god of waters turned them into fish like beings.

"Blimey, Taga! How are we supposed to get the one who did this to him? Bet she's half way home to the abyss by now," asked a short, thick-shouldered guard with a blond beard. "Magic!," Taga growled turning to the horizon, the sun now sat high in the sky, and shouted at the ocean, "Mer-folk, mer-folk; people of the sea! Come now and answer me! Blood soaks the grains of sand, tell me who, the blame, I hand!" From his voice, a gigantic ripple spread outward, sucking up the water from the shore. The tide waters came to form a ring in the sky and rain issued forth, from it an image formed. "Long has it been since my people were called upon by the landers. I'm curious, state your purpose! If deemed worthless, the jewel will swallow you." The image became that of an elderly sea-person, scaled skin hanging off his thin body and voice like gargling rocks. "One of your kind trespassed on the shores of men and harmed one of our youths. The blood that soaks the sand is evidence as is the boy's witness. I demand the execution of the one who did this by my hand!"

The image narrowed his eyes and waved his hand nonchalantly, "The jewel shall show the truth of your words, human. " A thin tendril of water scooped up the sand and filtered it leaving only the blood behind, dancing in the water. The blood traveled to the floating ring and beside the elder, a red image formed. Two figures stood together the smaller one pushing the taller one down with it trying to struggle away. High pitch screeching could be heard faintly from the image as the smaller figure, now on top of the taller one, began moving its limbs up and down its body. "I've seen enough, unlike most of my kin, I do not enjoy pain." His hand shot out breaking the image into a spray of red mist which then swirled, condensing into a small red pearl. The red pearl shot up into the stream and flowed back into the ocean, surprising Taga. "That blood, what are you going to do with it?"

"The offendress has partaken of his life water and it is very powerful at that. The pearl shall be used as guide for locating her." He sneered, "Worry not human, unlike our reputation, we care for justice. You have my word as seer of high waters, she shall be found!" The image exploded with a crack of thunder, soaking Taga and his men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Rames will be avenged… in time_

Undot, the seer of high waters, swam slowly through the water from his meditation bubblo, his rough scaly skin making the water smooth and flow around him. He was enraged even at his old age it was not enough to give extra energy to swim fast so the steady pace continued. The bleed-bead, kept in a fleshy fold at his collar bone, pulsed gently; the offendress was nearby, most infuriating. He headed to the Seastone Palace, there the king's officers could handle this matter, and he prayed to the current spirits and their patron god that this shall be a simple matter of justice. The bleed-bead pulsed more rapidly as he neared the palace, his anxiety only grew and the prayers more fervent. Seaweed and anemones graced the flower front like great spectacular gardens but more randomly placed and growing where they liked. The front of the palace was all columns of aqua green stone with algae and other small animals dotting them.

"Haltsss, old male." The hissing voice came from the one of the guardians of the palace moving to protect the door, a sea-naga. It was a gigantic sea serpent with a large, iridescent pearl in the middle of its forehead and able to assume human form when the moon was out. Its length wrapped halfway around the palace, thus two protected it from front and behind. The sea-naga had a peculiar way of speaking since in serpent form they are sexless so they address other life forms by their traits. "Name your purpossse, old male, for we hungersss."

"You snakes are blind as ever, this old male is the seer of high waters, Undot!" He flashed a snarl fill with broken and missing teeth. "We know thisss name, the pearl queen expectsss you, ssshe hasss newsss and needsss your sssight." The sound of that chilled him to his bones; the queen had just become suspect to him as she had not any mates. The nagas opened the doors by rubbing their rough, scaled bodies on wheels embedded in the wall on either side of the door. The doors opened slowly letting out a gush of warmer water, which surprised Undot, pushing him back. 'The water inside the palace is so warm, how strange,' he thought as he swam forward, the doors closing suddenly behind him. A hostess swam forward, wearing a servant's skirt of braided seaweed, a belt of kelp with seashells marking her station, her upper body was free of clothing and her chest was so far the largest he had ever seen on a sea-woman.

"Seer, your presence is welcome and expected! Her majesty eagerly awaits you and assigned me to attend to your every need; please follow me." She gave him a smile and a bow, her breasts hanging pleasantly. 'Her majesty can wait for an old sea-man yet,' Undot mused as he told the hostess that she was to find a nearby secluded area for them. The hostess's smile slipped slightly but she agreed and led him to store room right off the main hall and locked the door behind them using the largest seashell on her belt. In the storeroom, there were large bins of sponges and volcanic rock the servants used to scrub the stone, against the back wall. A large stone crevice served as a work table with other smaller crevices around had tools, bottles, and other materials stored within. "Get upon that large crevice there and spread your legs, hostess." He commanded and she did, sitting gingerly with her fists clenched against her sides. "Wider, hostess!" He snapped, she flinched and spread them further but not enough as he put his hands on her knees and yanked them apart. His motion forced her to lie on her back and he proceeded to put his face to her groin. "No please, no no no NOOOOO!" She climaxed, her back arching and she struggled away from him. He held both her arms above her head as his member slid from his sheath impaling her with a cry of pain. He had to force his way through the rough folds of flesh every sea-woman had covering her, it was the reason why he pleasured her so the folds could relax. Every male had more spear-like genitalia so they could more easily work past the folds. He grimaced as he was cut slightly but pressed on especially if his seed lived on in this young female. He finished quickly and left her there moaning in the crevice, telling her that she was lucky if she had a child by him and he could find his own way to the court. He stole the seashell from her to get out; giving it a guard, telling him and his fellows would enjoy themselves in the storeroom off the main hall. The guard grinned and thanked him; as Undot moved on he could her faint screams and smiled. "Enjoyed yourself, Undot?" Her majesty, the pearl queen seemed to materialize out the shadows before him. He performed the customary half-bow with hands on his stomach, "Your majesty, your gift was much appreciated."

At her majesty's appearance, the bleed-bead began pulsing rapidly causing Undot to curse mentally. It will become most difficult to bring the queen to justice for breaking the shore laws. Then he noticed that her belly was flushed indicating pregnancy explaining why the palace was warmer. She smiled wickedly, "I sense something familiar about your fins, seer, whatever could it be… makes my womb tickle." She was covered in a net of pearls and gold that draped from ornate golden circlets on her head, wrists, and thighs. She swam gracefully towards him, her net making like a cloak, emerald hair flowing wild and free through it. "I know why you come and I am letting you know that your cause has been dismissed." "Your majesty, it's not that simple, the bleed-bead is a pact with the gods and the spirits of justice-!"

"Silence! I did what I did for our kingdom! Everything we stand for, power, strength… the jewel shall be ours alone because my deed."

"Your majesty, he may have been a lander with little water in his veins but he's still kith. The bleed-bead is red but the deep blue still recognizes an injustice has occurred."

"Your so called magic the "deep blue" has never been reliable to the crowns. No matter, seer, I had to have him. He's the only one of his kind, I felt the ripple of his being… a demi-god."

Undot gasped, 'A demi-god in existence, just off the jewel too' Undot turned away from the queen so she could not see the greed flash across his face. A demi-god's life-water given to the deep blue at ceremony would raise his powers immensely, making him eligible for the Crowns court; women, men, fame, wealth, and food provided constantly. The pact though, he would have to give it up. He was unsure of the consequences of untying the deep blue's threads that gave the bead its form, this chance was one of a lifetime. The queen swam lazily around and kicked him in the back of the head breaking his thoughts, "I'm still here you old fool, did not forget my presence yet. I have a plan for power and I need you to help me implement it." He smiled evilly, "I would be honored, pearl queen."

_Back on land… sweet unwet land_

Taga leaned over the boy wiping his brow with his sleeve. The healer had given him a sleeping drought as the day grew dark, to ease his terror and suffering. It had been a pain convincing the healer to give him twice the normal dosage a normal man would have. His beloved son, never was sick since the day he found him, and nothing seemed to work on him, even poisoned meat a competitor gave them. 'I knew he wasn't a normal kid, saw him with eyes like the sun.' Taga pulled up the covers as Rames turned in his sleep. 'I spoke to him in the slang tongue, though he wore a rich boy's clothes. He gave me this dumb look, then something clicked in my mind and he was speaking slang as if he grew up with it!' He looked fondly over at him and patted his head, he drew back when Rames flinched and groaned. Taga clenched his fists in anger and hurt, 'Let up old man, he don't know it you, that sea-bitch stole his pride and first-comings, gotta help him get through this, and kill her.' He surprised himself on the depth of his emotions; never did he think he would be the one to be fatherly and caring. Long time ago all he cared about was the deal done, gold made, and travel and women. The boy was special, so special, he didn't even know how he affected those around, made them love him. Taga sat down on a stool side of the bed, and wept silently, praying to water god, Depfe, to curse that bitch's and all her kinds breathing water.

A knock stopped his quiet prayers and rose tiredly to answer the caravan's door. The blond guard who had spoken at the beach, was there, handing him a slip of paper. "Healer's bill, Trader Taga, sure charged you out the arse for some watered down sleeping tea." "Thanks Hilit, I want you to inform the rest of the guards I want watches doubled for tonight. That sea-bitch dranked his blood, she may not be vrothrasi, but she will want more." Hilit saluted smartly, "Don't you worry, Taga, it will be done. Everyone knows the kid got to be protected, we will make sure he gets out safe." Taga quirked an eyebrow at him and said drolly, "Don't forget me too, I am paying you all." The guard gave a guffaw and strolled away, "See you on the morrow, Trader."

He closed the door quietly, and went back to his stool, and turned to the desk behind and started composing a letter in his head to his contacts back in Alm. He missed Alm, the beautiful capital city of the Handharian States, the center of the continent, a place of culture and trade. He could find anything he wanted there; barter and bargain to his heart's content, and live out his days peacefully. But he had to leave, to protect the boy and himself from his so-called parents and that black hearted wizard they hired. The previous letter he received told of the Lord and Lady Brighton's demise and now their supposed heir and only daughter was fighting against the King's court and a gang to keep her nobility and wealth. 'The young Lady has no heir crest, no magick binding her family brand, so the court's eager to chew her up and split the lands between the greedy bastards. The King's been fixing to set up that high mage of his to be the one getting it. Taga, I ain't the brightest man but I rather see a freak and a spoiled brat getting the house than a no good sorcerer conducting experiments on his own kind. Rumor is the madness of his majesty's daughter being his fault after some alchemy 'accident' in he accusing the girl of messing with his potions. Get back here Taga, the city and the people are turning something dark, denying that magical bastard property is gonna put some light back in a lotta people's hearts.

Your buddy, No Tellin'

P.S.-You owe me two crates of Elven gold wine still, jackass!

Taga gave a low chuckle and refolded the letter storing it away in his vest pocket. The old leather vest was stained and pitted and had a rude map of Alm on the back in silver string. He made this vest 25 years ago when he joined the Trader's Guild and of course, what was a Trader without his vest? A dirty vest was an honest man's vest; a Trader was surely to get the best deal in the market unless he traded in fine and fancy good where the merchants looked like nobles themselves, with vests. He sighed and finished his letter, filling in his friend their status, and his eventual return to Alm and if he would return the horses he borrowed that he would be getting his _one_crate of wine.


End file.
